


Secret agents and secret romances

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Supernatural AU - Freeform, basically johns really homophobic, this was just an idea that came to mind and i couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is stuck working in the family business until he's old enough ((and has enough funds))  to go to college. But when Gabriel shows up, can it really be so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret agents and secret romances

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo. Yet another au idea I've had and couldn't resist writing. Yet another Sabriel fic, too. I hope you enjoy it!

Sam didn't like the family business, not really. He didn't like going undercover, spying, prying and being a private investigator. He does like this field of work, however, as he wanted to be a lawyer. He found it easier (and preferred) to be given the facts and evidence, to then defend someone, help someone. Not to get information by spying. He knew there was no way out of it, though, as this business has been there since Sam could remember. He wasn't told much about it, which he hated, but he did remember his older brother, Dean, telling him that their dad had started the _Winchester &sons_ company because after their mother died, John had thought the lawyers had never found the right facts to bring justice to Mary's killer. To this day, Sam was told, the killer still hadn't been found. And in Sam's eyes, his dad was only doing this for revenge. That's how he ended up with his dad always having something against him, because he'd told him this to his face. There was also the fact that Sam's career choice was a lawyer, because John so strongly believed they weren't as good as private investigators.  

But Sam was stuck here, so he had learned to put up with it for as long as it takes him to earn enough to go to college and get a degree in law instead. He already had a fund, and he hoped he'd have enough in two years, when he'll be 20. 

****

Sam was sat in the living room, flicking through the new case he was assigned under the dim light of a lamp. It read that Sam will be working on this case with a new member in the firm, Gabriel Novak. Sam huffed a short laugh at the rather angelic name, tossing back his bangs as he continued to flick through the file. Then, a particular passage caught his gaze.  

_"Sam and Gabriel will need to work together for this case. We have reason to believe there may be uncovered information about the death of ----belonging to the couple, -------. The only way we'll be able to get close, is if Sam and Gabriel can get inside of an LGBT+ night out, by **acting** as a couple themselves, which takes place in a week."  _

Sam shot up in his seat as he read it, gulping down a lump growing in his throat. He was going to have to act gay, with someone he didn't even know. Sam had always had doubts about his sexuality, but growing up in a very hetero-normal house with a very homophobic dad meant he tried to never think about it, let alone bring it up to anyone. In fact, Sam began to ponder, how is dad even letting him do this?

He decided he needed to find out, so he closed the file and tucked it under his arm, getting up and walking to his dad's office. Trepidation bubbling deep inside of him, he knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," A deep voice beckoned. 

Sam slowly opened the door, seating himself in the chair facing his fathers desk.He placed down the file and John looked up to examine it, but barely lifted his head. 

"It's your new case." John stated matter of factly, straightening his posture as he looked across at his son, confused as to why Sam was trying to bring this to his attention when he had work to do.

"Yeah, but I have a question." Sam tried not to sound indimitated, but under his fathers glare that was hard at times. 

"What is it?" John spoke through a sigh, crossing his arms on his desk.

"Why is it necessary that I have to, uh, pretend to have a relationship with Gabriel?" He asked, opening the file to the right passage.

"Because it's the only way we can get this information." 

"But-"

"No buts, Sam. Do you really think I want this? For my business to be associated with _queer_ people?" Sam grimaced at his slur and disgusted tone, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Trust me," John continued. "If there was any other way, I'd choose it. That clear?" 

Sam bowed his head, nodding once with a "Yes sir." 

"Good. Gabriel will be here in a few days, and I want no more complaints about this when he arrives. We need more people in our firm, so no embarrassments." John's glare seemed to stiffen as he spoke, as if he was suggesting that Sam would embarass him. 

Sam didn't dare make eye contact, so he just grabbed the file and swiflty exited the room, heading into his own to lie down. He stared at the ceiling for a while, rubbing his eyes before moving his hands to run them through his hair. This was gonna suck. Whatever outcome arose with this case, he just knew that John won't be proud of him. Even if he finds out who Mary's damn killer was, he was certain John would still look down at him for acting gay with Gabriel, even if it is his idea. He sighed, turning onto his side as he let sleep take over him. 

****

The few days passed, and Sam had barely even looked at his dad, let alone spoken to him. He was carefully avoiding him, knowing it would be highly unwise to get on his bad side right now. And for Sam, it was easy to do that. So, even today he was still avoiding him. 

John had left the house to go to god-knows-where, he never did tell Sam where he would be when he left, so Sam had chosen this time to make himself some dinner. Half way through his experimental, badly going, cooking, there was a knock at the door. Sam's body had stiffened, before he realised it would be Gabriel. At this thought he only slightly relaxed, knowing he wouldn't have to deal with a could-be customer or a random salesman, but he still had to go meet his fake boyfriend. He turned down the heat on the stove, before going to open the door. 

He was greeted by a shorter man, with golden, flowing locks and probably the most beautiful eyes Sam had ever seen. He couldn't decide on what colour they were, but from his first glance he'd describe them as looking like the sun shining through a glass of whisky. Taken aback, Sam was just staring at the attractive man on his doorstep. He was snapped back into reality, however, when the man spoke. 

"You must be Sam," His mouth curved into a smile, and Sam fumbled on his own words to reply to the gorgeous, smiling man. 

"Yeah, yeah that's me." He returned the smile, "I take it your Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded once.  "Alright, well, John isn't in right now, but you can come in anyways." Sam pulled the door open and moved to the side, and Gabriel strode in, glancing about the room. 

"Very professional," He complimented, taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks," Sam's mouth quirked into a half smile, as he shut the door and began walking to the kitchen. He stopped himself by placing a hand on the wall which devided the living room and kitchen, half turning himself back towards his guest. 

"I'm cooking dinner at the minute, want any?" 

"I've just eaten, but thanks for the offer kiddo."  Sam nodded, disappearing into the kitchen as he finished off his slightly over cooked spaghetti and added some sauce to it.

He put it into a bowl, grabbed a fork, and made his way back to where Gabriel was, sitting on the couch with him, leaving a respectful gap inbetween. As hs began twirling spaghetti around the fork, Gabriel spoke again. 

"So, Sam, we're gonna be a 'couple' next week, I say we get to know each other." Gabriel said, and Sam tensed up a little bit. 

"Hey, relax, I don't bite. Unless you're into that." He winked, which only added to how uncomfortable Sam felt. 

Gabriel half-heartedly chuckled, "Alright, I can tell this is your first rodeo. I'll try not to be too foreward." 

"I'd appreciate that." Sam looked up from his food.

He shifted slightly so he was sat facing Gabriel on the couch, and as he made eye contact he immediately drew it back, not wanting the blush he could feeling crawling up his neck to get too visible. 

"I, uh, guess we should work on our conversation skills though," He abandoned his food on the coffee table, placing his hands in his lap. 

"I think people would be a bit suspicious if we tried to play off being boyfriends without speaking." 

"Mhm," Gabriel piped in. "Well, what d'ya like?"

"Reading, mostly."

  "Well, seems like we already have a mutual interest!" Gabriel declared, smiling. 

Sam happily returned the smile, pulling his long legs up onto the sofa and sitting cross legged, still facing Gabriel.

"What kind of books do you like?" Sam asked, seeming much more comfortable and enthusiastic as books became the topic of conversation. 

"Fantasy, mostly. A non-fiction one when i need it, but i much prefer non-fiction." Gabriel gave a soft shrug.

"Me too," Sam replied as he kept his gaze locked with Gabriel's.

"Have you ever read the Game Of Thrones books?"

"Of course!" Gabriel exclaimed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Have you watched the show? It's really good." 

"No," Sam gave an almost apologetic smile, "I haven't got round to it." 

"Well, I've got seasons 1 to 4 on DVD, so we should watch them sometimes." Gabriel suggested, subconsciously letting the smile on his face widen. 

"That sounds great." Sam replied, and then silence fell between the two. 

After a few moments of said silence, Gabriel decided to speak up again, starting a whole new topic. One Sam was definitely less comfortable with. 

"Well, we can tick off conversation, then. Now.. The more awkward stuff."

Sam slowly nodded, knowing he couldn't have just avoided it. 

"Yeah. Makes sense, though, we can't seem new at this, it'd be worse than not having conversation." Sam chuckled a little bit, despite feeling butterflies swam inside of his stomach. 

Gabriel nodded, locking his eyes with Sam's and he slowly out reached his hands, palm up, leaving them as he let Sam decide whether he wanted to, making sure he had the chance to back out.  Slowly, Sam moved his hands forewords.

His hands touched Gabriel's, a warm feeling shooting through his body. The smallest of smiles began to play on Sam's lip, as he pressed his hands down cautiously, intertwining his fingers with Gabriel's. Their eyes still locked, their faces began to lean forewards almost out of instinct, and neither seemed to be protesting it. The noses almost touching, it took them a minute to register the sound of the door open, and even longer to realise it was John who was entering. 

"Sam?" His booming, intimidating voice got Sam's attention straight away, and he quickly let go of Gabriel's hands and scrambled about so he was sat properly on the couch, looking down as he looked down at his lap. 

During Sam's freak out, Gabriel's eyes just widened as he shifted about in his seat, a little uncomfortable. 

"Can I speak to you in my office?" John asked, even though Sam knew he wouldn't have a choice. 

Sam nodded, not looking up, but after a few seconds of deadly silence he looked to the side and saw his fathers legs still in the exact same place. 

"Yes, sir." Sam practically whispered, getting up as he followed John through the hallway, not having enough courage to look at Gabriel as he left. 

***

"And what exactly was that?" John asked as the door to his office was closed. 

"We were just-" 

John cut him off almost instantly. "Listen, Sam, I won't be having any of that in my house, from my son." He said sternly. 

"You're **not** gay," He stated.

"And you and Gabriel are only going to be acting. I told you not to embarrass me." 

"Yes, right, sorry." Sam was still insisting on looking down at the ground, fiddling with his thumbs.

"It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. Gabriel can stop in Dean's room, and I don't want you two near each other until the case. Clear?"

"Yes." Sam's voice lowered to a whipser again as he exited the room. 

\-----

Gabriel had to scurry from his spot of next to the door as he heard Sam's footsteps get closer, and he jumped back onto the couch and tried to make it look like he wasn't just listening in on their conversations. 

Sam had headed straight to his room, and that was the last Gabriel saw of him today. 

John had opened his door and looked down the corridor.

"Gabriel?" He called. 

Gulping, Gabriel turned his head to look over.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?" 

"John, please." He said softly, and Gabriel felt sick to his stomach. 

"You'll be stopping in Dean's, my eldest's, room while you stay. There's not a lot of space in Sam's." He smiled, and Gabriel ground his teeth in attempt to not snap. 

He couldn't lose this job as soon as he had gotten it. And worse, he couldn't leave Sam. He bearly knew the kid, but he could already see how bad John was towards him. And he hated it.

"Alright. I think I'll hit the hay now," Gabriel faked a yawn, "Had a long journey up here." 

"Okay, well Dean's at his Uncles tonight, so just make yourself at home. Sleep well." 

"Thanks, you too." Gabriel gave the fakest smile he could muster, grabbing his bag as he walked into the room John directed him to.

Once he shut the door, he paced about. Like hell was he not going to speak to Sam again before the case, he'd just have to wait for the right moment. Flopping onto Dean's bed with a sigh, Gabriel aimlessly stared at the ceiling and listened to the silence in the house.

\----

Sam had just gone straight to his bed, not bothering to undress as he flung the covers over himself and burrowed his face in his pillow. He tried to stop the hot tear slipping down his cheek and staining his pillow, honestly he tried, but he just couldn't keep it in. His dad was so controlling over his life, and he was sick of it. 

" ** _You're not gay_**." Those words kept repeating in his mind, and Sam felt like his stomach knotted and twisted and he felt sick.

He cant, and more importantly wont, imagine what John would say or do if he came out as anything other than straight. He can't help the fact that the man in his house was drop dead gorgeous and his boyfriend (ish) for the next week or so. This was his dads damn idea! He's putting this on Sam, yet still telling him what he is and isn't, and Sam was sick of it.

It's been going on his whole life, it just made Sam feel worse about himself, and he didn't even have anyone to talk to. There was Dean, but even though he was sure he'd be fine with it, he just didn't want to put that on him as he had his own John Winchester problems to deal with. Sam was certain that everyone did. He hated being in this house. The second he could afford to leave this house, he planned on doing so. 

He knew John would not be leaving again now tonight, so he just curled around himself as he tried to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, comments and Kudos' are appreciated! Thank you for reading. ♡


End file.
